Staffel 16
Die sechzehnte Staffel der TV-Serie erschien in England im Februar und März 2012, zwischen April und Dezember in Amerika und im November 2012 in Deutschland. Sie hatte zwanzig Episoden. Episoden # Schnell zur Rettung! (Race to the Rescue) # Spring an, Ol' Wheezy! (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) # Der Schnellzug fährt jetzt durch! (Express Coming Through) # Percy und das Monster von Brendham (Percy and the Monster of Brendam) # Der sprechende Schneemann (Ho Ho Snowman) # Bitte lächeln! (Flash Bang Wallop!) # Thomas und der Müllzug (Thomas and the Rubbish Train) # Hupen und Tuten (Thomas Toots the Crows) # Da platzen einem doch die Puffer! (Bust My Buffers!) # Percy und die Dampforgel (Percy and the Calliope) # Thomas und die Klänge von Sodor (Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor) # Das perfekte Geschenk für Salty (Salty's Surprise) # Der Sodor-Überraschungstag (Sodor Surprise Day) # Emilys großer Wunsch (Emily's Winter Party Special) # Bloß nicht schmutzig werden (Muddy Matters) # Miefs Traum (Whiff's Wish) # Willkommen, Stafford! (Welcome Stafford) # Chef zu sein, ist nicht leicht (Don't Bother Victor!) # Eine Überraschung für den dicken Kontrolleur (Happy Birthday Sir!) # Die Weihnachtsbaum-Suche (The Christmas Tree Express) Songs * Thomas and Percy * Go, Go Thomas (Anderer Text und Footage) Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Mief * Charlie * Bash und Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry und Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Flynn * Winston * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Rusty * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Die Witwe Hatt * Mr. Percival * Bauer McColl * Der Bürgermeister von Sodor * Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Boxford * Bauer Trotter * Der Hafenmeister * Der Fotograf * Der große Komponist * Die Baum-Experten (Einer spricht) * Die Schulkinder (Eins spricht) * Stanley (Redet nicht) * Scruff (Redet nicht) * Annie und Clarabel (Reden nicht) * Harold (Redet nicht) * Captain (Redet nicht) * Ol' Wheezy (Redet nicht) * Hee-Haw (Redet nicht) * Lady Hatt (Redet nicht) * Sodor Blaskapelle (Redet nicht) * Hiro (Nebenrolle) * Belle (Nebenrolle) * Paxton (Nebenrolle) * Norman (Nebenrolle) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * Merrick (Nebenrolle) * Owen (Nebenrolle) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Allicia Botti (Nebenrolle) * Mr. Bubbles (Nebenrolle) * Der Eisenbahninspektor (Nebenrolle) * Der Eisenbahnkohle-Inspektor (Nebenrolle) * Der Ingeneuer (Nebenrolle) * Der Feuerwehrmann (Nebenrolle) * Der Schiffer (Nebenrolle) * Zwei Bäcker (Nebenrolle) * Die Lehrerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogel-Beobachter (Nebenrolle) * Sodor United-Fußballteam (Nebenrolle) * Die Wäscherei-Dame (Nebenrolle) * Der ingwer-haarige Junge (Nebenrolle) * Der walisische Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut (Nebenrolle) * Der Manager vom Rettungszentrum (Nebenrolle) * Die Freundinnen der Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Alberts Frau (Nebenrolle) * Der weibliche Puppenspieler (Nebenrolle) * City of Truro (Auf einem Bild) * Duncan (Erwähnt) * Der Weihnachtsmann (Erwähnt) * Lord Callan (Erwähnt) Neue Charaktere * Stafford * Der Richter des großen Eisenbahnwettbewerbs (Nebenrolle) * Der männliche Puppenspieler (Nebenrolle) Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry und Dash * Tetje Mierendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy und Ferdinand * Volker Hanisch als Toby * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Till Huster als Spencer und Mief * Simona Pahl als Rosie * Matthias Klimsa als Charlie * Robert Missler als Bash und Victor * Martin May als Diesel * Joey Cordevin als Mavis und die Herzogin von Boxford * Jürgen Holdorf als 'Arry * Rainer Schmitt als Bert und Flynn * Walter Wigand als Salty und Cranky * Burkhard Schmeer als Den * Lennard Krüger als Dart * Marios Gavrilis als Stafford und Peter Sam * Joshy Peters als Winston, Bauer McColl und Bauer Trotter * Jens Wendland als Skarloey und der große Komponist * Jesse Grimm als Rheneas * Daniel Montoya als Sir Handel und der Fotograf * Arash Marandi als Rusty * Gerhart Hinze als Rocky und Bertie * Robert Kotulla als Kevin * Eberhard Haar als Sir Topham Hatt * Margrit Straßburger als die Witwe Hatt * Benjamin Morik als Mr. Percival * Herbert Schöberl als der Herzog von Boxford England und Australien * Michael Angelis als der Erzähler * Ben Small als Thomas, Toby, Ferdinand, Rheneas und die Güterwagen * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Mief, Dash, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, die Witwe Hatt, der Bürgermeister von Sodor, Mr. Percival, der Mann beim Feuer und der große Komponist * Matt Wilkinson als Spencer, Charlie, Bash, Winston, Victor, Rusty, Rocky, Cranky, Butch, Kevin, Bauer McColl, der Herzog von Boxford, Bauer Trotter, der Fotograf und der Hafenmeister * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Rosie, Mavis, die Herzogin von Boxford und der Schüler * Rupert Degas als Dart, Flynn und Bertie * Steven Kynman als Peter Sam (Nicht erwähnt) * Kerry Shale als Diesel und 'Arry * William Hope als Bert Amerika * Michael Brandon als der Erzähler und Diesel * Martin Sherman als Thomas und Percy * William Hope als Edward, Toby, Mief, Bash, Bert, Rocky, Bauer McColl, der Herzog von Boxford und der Hafenmeister * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, 'Arry, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Bauer Trotter und der Fotograf * Jules de Jongh als Emily, Rosie, Mavis, die Herzogin von Boxford und der Schüler * Ben Small als Charlie, Rheneas und die Güterwagen * Keith Wickham als Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, die Witwe Hatt Hatt und der große Komponist * Matt Wilkinson als Winston und Rusty * Rupert Degas als Dart, Flynn und Bertie * Glenn Wrage als Spencer, Ferdinand, Cranky und Butch * David Bedella als Victor und der Bürgermeister von Sodor * Steven Kynman als Peter Sam Trivia * Diese Staffel war das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Die erste Staffel, in der Hiro, Captain und Harold ohne Sprechrolle auftreten. ** Die erste animierte Staffel, in dessen englischen Versionen Togo Igawa nicht mitspricht. ** Der erste vollanimierte Auftritt von Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, dem Skarloey Railway-Depot, dem Leuchtturm und der Hängebrücke von Sodor. ** Die erste Staffel seit Staffel 13, in der Güterwagen Gesichter haben. ** Die erste Staffel, in der der britische Butch von Matt Wilkinson gesprochen wird. ** Die erste Staffel mit Ian McCue als Produzenten. ** Die erste und einzige Staffel mit Rebecca Evans als Skripteditor. ** Die erste und einzige Staffel, in der alle Episoden (Außer Die Weihnachtsbaum-Suche) zuerst in Australien gezeigt wurden. ** Die erste Staffel, in der die Endcredits nur die Sprecher der einzelnen Episoden auflisten. * Diese Staffel war das letze Mal einiger Sachen: ** Sharon Millers letzte Staffel als Hauptautor. ** Greg Tiernans letzte Staffel als Regisseur. ** Nicole Stinns letzte Staffel als Produzent. ** Die letzte Staffel, in der Victor im britischen von Matt Wilkinson gesprochen wurde. David Bedella übernimmt diese Rolle seit Das Geheimnis um den blauen Berg. ** Sam Barlows letzte Staffel als Story-Executive. ** Die letzte Staffel, die von Nitrogen Studios animiert wurde. ** Der letzte Auftritt von Bash und Dash. ** Die letzte Staffel, in der die Nebelinsel auftrat, auch wenn sie in der Staffel 20er Episode The Way She Does It erwähnt wurde. ** Die letzte Staffel, in der der amerikanische Butch von Glenn Wrage gesprochen wurde. Steven Kynman übernahm die Rolle in Staffel 17. ** Die letzte Staffel, in der Emily Henrys Pfeifenton benutzt. ** DIe letzte Staffel, in der Rosie jewils im deutschen, britischen und amerikanischen von Simona Pahl, Teresa Gallagher und Jules de Jongh gesprochen wurde. Nicola Stapleton übernahm die englische Rolle in Auf großer Reise und Natascha Pavia die deutsche. ** DIe letzte Staffel, die in Italien, Brasilien, Mexiko, Kanada, Lateinamerika, England (Nur bei Nick Jr.) und den Vereinigten Staaten (außer in ein paar PBS-Ausstrahlungen) in Volllbild gezeigt wurde. ** Die letzte Staffel, die in den beiden englischen Versionen jeweils von Michael Brandon und Michael Angelis erzählt wurde und auch bis Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie und Staffel 22 die letzte Staffel, die seperate Erzähler für England und Amerika hatte. ** Die letzte Staffel, die nur zwanzig Episoden hatte. ** Die letzte Staffel mit Rupert Degas als Teil der englischen Besetzung: Keith Wickham übernahm die Rolle von Bertie und Steven Kynman die von Dart. Ben Small sprach Flynn in Staffel 17 und in Staffel 19 bekam erst Glenn Wrage, später Rob Rackstraw diese Rolle. ** Die letzte Staffel, in der, zumindest im amerikanischen, ein Charakter vom Erzähler gesprochen wurde (Diesel von Michael Brandon) bis Big World! Big Adventures!, wo der Erzähler von einem Charakter (Thomas) übernommen wird. ** Die letzte Staffel, in der der britische Ferdinand von Ben Small gesprochen wurde. ** Die letzte Staffel, in der die Pfeifen der Lokomotiven beim Benutzen auf und ab gehen, mit der Ausnahme von einer Szene aus The Adventure Begins. * Skarloey, Rheneas und Peter Sams Pfeifen gehen in dieser Staffel beim Benutzen auf und ab. * Bevor die Schmalspurloks gerendert wurden, statteten Nitrogen Studios der Talyllyn Railway einen Besuch ab, um die echten Lokomotiven zu begutachten. Jedoch wurde Douglas (Duncans Basis) gerade überholt, was erklärt, warum Duncan in Staffel 16 nicht auftauchte, und erst in Staffel 18 zurückkehrte. * Beim britischen Netflix wurde diese Staffel fälschlicherweise als Staffel 14 bezeichnet, dieser Fehler wurde aber behoben. * In Norwegen wurde diese Staffel auf der Website von TV 2 Sumo gezeigt, bevor sie ins Fernsehen kam. Promo Datei:Thomas & Friends All-New Episodes Airing Spring 2012 on PBS! en:Series 16 es:Temporada 16 he:העונה השש עשרה ja:第16シーズン pl:Seria 16 ru:Сезон 16 zh:第16季 Kategorie:TV-Serie